Study of Love
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura's coming out of school one day and some guy she doesn't even know just asked her out. So what does she do? Does she say yes or no? She'll need to learn more about the guy and forget her crush Sasuke if she wants to say yes. KibaSaku


Sakura was humming lightly to herself as she was at her shoe locker and preparing to go home now that school was over and study. She was a third year in Middle School and the entrance exams were coming up and she had to study if she was going to get into her dream school. Her goal was to get into Village High; it was a good school with a good academic program and an equally good sports program. She's been dreaming about going there ever since the second month of her first year of entering Middle School. "Now to go home and study." She hummed lightly to herself, fixing her short pink hair and headed for the exit.

"Hold it," she got stopped when someone pulled at the collar of her uniform. "Where do you think you're going, billboard brow?" Ino was behind her with her other two friends Hinata and Tenten.

"Home." Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes and putting her hands over her ears. She knew what would come next.

"Like hell you are," Ino screamed out, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "You're coming with us to hang out and I'm not letting you escape this time!" Ino pulled Sakura by her wrist, dragging her out of the school in an iron grip.

"Okay, I get it," Sakura sigh and got her arm out of Ino's hold. "I'll hang with you guys for a little but I have tutoring tonight so I can't be out to late." She explained to her friends the plans. It was her last year of middle school and her parents got her a tutor to help her prepare and study for the entrance exams.

"Oh really?" Suddenly Ino's eyes got really bright and she was grinning. "Now I understand why you wanted to go home so badly," Sakura really hated that look her best friend wore. They were walking out of the school and heading for the gates with Ino grinning the whole way and Sakura frowning. "Your hot tutor is coming over and you can't wait to see him!"

"Shut up." It was times like this that Sakura regretted telling her best friend about her crush. Her tutor was Sasuke Uchiha and he goes to Village High, he's been teaching her for about three months now and she's had a major crush on him since he first came to her house. Other than the good programs at the high school, Sasuke was a big reason on why she had chosen that school.

"Lay off her, Ino." Tenten spoke up; she knew how the blonde got when it came to gossip and boys. She wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted and none of them wanted to see the two girls fighting at the end of this.

"Y-Yes, y-you s-shouldn't pick on, S-Sakura." Even as shy as she was Hinata would always help her friends.

"Thanks you guys," Sakura smiled at her other two friends before looking back at Ino. "At least someone cares about unlike…oof!" she had only just walked out of her school and turned to go down her street when Sakura collided with someone. Her face hit whoever's chest and she could hear the heartbeat quicken. It was a quick moment but she stayed with her face in this stranger's chest and listened to their heartbeat, the sound of it made her smile. Finally she realized what she was doing and jumped away, her face bright pink at how weird she was acting. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…!" she and all her friends froze when they saw who Sakura had bumped into.

A guy with short brown messy hair and had a black headband tied around his forehead. He had golden brown tan skin and two red upside triangles on his face. He looked like someone who got into fights easily to the four girls and that worried them some but now as much as his eyes. They were two black slit-like eyes that were staring Sakura with such an intense gaze she couldn't break it. It had a hold over her and that scared her even more than his appearance. He was taller than her and he was wearing a high school uniform, which made her wonder what he was doing at her middle school. He wasn't saying anything, in fact he looked almost like he was in pain and his eyes only increased with their staring.

"Um…?" Sakura was wondering if there was something wrong with him. She was studying to be a doctor when she grows up so people's health was always her main concern. That and getting a boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

His body seemed to jump at her voice and he was moving now, stepping closer to her and his arms were moving. His two hands were balled into fists and they were shaking as he moved. _"He's going to hit me!" _Sakura was scared, she put her bag in front of her body and closed her body in fear. She could hear her friends behind her screaming for her well-being but she couldn't move. She just closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

"Please go out with me!" slowly Sakura opened her eyes and looked to see the boy in front of her was bowing to her, his arms at his side and his hands were clenched into fists. "Excuse me?" this was not what she had been expecting. She thought he was going to hit her because she bumped into him, but instead of punching her he was asking her out?

"I like you Sakura and I want you to go out with me," he was speaking again; he had a deep voice but it still held the innocents of a child. "Please go out with me and be my girlfriend." He was still bowing but he put his head up, eyes locking with hers again.

Sakura didn't know what she was supposed to do. This never happened to her before, she never had some random guy come up to her and ask her out. Even with Tenten's cousin Lee always asking her out at crazy times but at least she knows who he is. She didn't know a single thing about this guy! She quickly looked back to see if her friends could help her but they seemed as shock as her.

"_Well he's pretty straight forwards." _Ino thought as she watched the scene before her. She held a blank look on her face but her eyebrow was raised in interest.

"_He doesn't beat around the bush, does he?" _Tenten tried giving her friend and encouraging smile but this was to strange for her as well.

"_S-So blunt." _Hinata was blushing at his complete honesty. She never met anyone like that before.

"_Well it looks like they're not going to help." _She glared at her friends for being so useless right now. "Um…?" Sakura didn't know what to. "Who are you?" she figured it was better to find out who he is. For all she knew he could be some crazy guy that could harm her and she wanted to know his name so she could tell the police if he does turn out to be like that.

"Oh, that's right," he gave her a sheepish smiled when she asked. "You don't know who I am," he stood up straight again and put one hand behind his head, still giving her a small smile. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka. I'm a first year at Village High." He told her who he was and Sakura was surprised he went to the same High School as her tutor.

"I see," well at least she knew who he was. Maybe she could ask Sasuke about him when he came to tutor her. He seemed like a normal enough guy but you can be too careful.

"Sorry, I meant to introduce myself before but I kind of just got caught up in the moment and asked you out," he was smiling at her again, and Sakura thought he remind her of a puppy. He was kind of cute. "I hope I didn't freak you out to much."

"No, not at all." She smiled on the outside but on the inside she was rolling her eyes. _"You did more than freak me out. I thought you were some kind of stalker!" _she was screaming inside her mind.

"That's good," he seemed relieved at her words and once again she thought he looked like a puppy. Suddenly she had the urge to pet him. As a child she always wanted a dog but because of her father's allergy she could never have one. So meeting a boy that reminded her of a dog made her desire for one increase. "My friends warned me not to do that when I came to ask you but seems like I messed up. Oh well, I got the message out," he seemed embarrassed but was still smiling. He was definitely than what she was used too, the guys she knew were either the immature or annoying type like the guys at her school or Sasuke who was always calm and cool. "So what do you say?"

"About what?" What was she supposed to say?

"To being my girlfriend." He was grinning at her, hands going in his pockets as he fixed the bag on his shoulder.

"Oh, right…that," she looked all around her, not sure of what she was supposed to say. She liked Sasuke but she felt bad for turning down such a nice guy. "I don't really know you so-!"

"Then we can hang out," he cut her off before she could officially turn him down. "You don't know me now so let's hang out long enough for you to like me." He gave her a wide grin and suddenly she felt even worse that she had to turn him down.

"_Either he's just really simple or he's trying to guilt me!" _she didn't know which he was doing but either way she felt bad. "I can't. My and friends and I were about to…!" she turned around to point at her three friends but saw they were all missing. "Where'd they go?" they were just behind her a moment ago.

"You're friends?" he seemed confused for a moment before he brightened. "Oh, they left a few minutes ago." For some reason he seemed happy about that.

"And you didn't say anything?" she was annoyed right now. How dare they call themselves her friends when they just leave her like that. She was going to give them hell the next morning at school.

"Cause I wanted to be alone with Sakura." He gave her his answer and made her blush the same color as her hair.

"Yeah, that reminds me," she finally calmed down, no longer freaked out by his sudden appearance or request. "How do you know me?" she had never met him before so she wondered how he knew her? Did they have a mutual friend or something? Or maybe he really was a stalker?

"I was you classmate," he answered her and that shocked her. He was her classmate? How did she miss that? "Well sort of, I was a year ahead of you so I guess it's normal you don't know me." He gave her another chuckle and she wanted to sigh.

"_What's with this guy?" _So far all she's seen him do was laugh and smile.

"Yo, Kiba," their attention was thrown onto a sudden voice and a boy resting his arm on Kiba's shoulder. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his face. Sakura didn't know him but he wore the same uniform as Kiba did so she figured he was a friend of his. He had a giant grin on his face as he spoke, "So did you do it?"

"You idiot," Sakura immediately recognized the next boy. "I swear you act more like a little kid than a high school student."

"What did you say?" the one with spiky blonde hair did not like what he had been told.

"Sasuke," Sakura was surprised to see her tutor, and secret crush, come to her school. "What are you doing here?" her heart jumped when she thought he had come to pick her up.

Sasuke gave her a nod of greeting and then shrugged. "I was dragged here by this idiot because he wanted to see the outcome of Kiba's proposal." He motioned to the brunette that was glaring at the blonde hanging off his shoulder.

"Naruto," Kiba growled and pushed the blonde off him. "I thought I told you guys not to bother me today?" he made a fist at his friend and glared.

Naruto only grinned more and put his hands behind his head. "I know you did but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what would happen when you finally asked her out," he looked away from Kiba to talk to Sakura. "I swear Sakura, for all our sakes I hope you say yes. This guy talks about you are everyday that it's getting to be annoying. I don't want to see what he would be like if you reject him." He was talking as if Kiba wasn't there.

"Naruto," Kiba growled again and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Shut up! She hasn't given me her answer yet and I don't need you messing it up." Kiba swore if she rejected him because of Naruto he was going to make the blonde regret it for the rest of his life.

"I don't think you need to worry about me," Naruto pointed to what was in front of them, Sasuke and Sakura were standing close together and talking. "I think you need to worry more about him messing it up for you." Just as he spoke Sasuke took out a piece of paper and Kiba felt his whole body turn white.

"_Don't tell me he's giving her a love note?" _he wanted to scream. Sasuke was his friend, in a way, but he couldn't let the guy steal away his future girlfriend. At their school Sasuke was known as the prince, all the girls went crazy for him but he had never shown any interest in any of them. _"Well now he's showing interest in my Sakura. Even her cuteness must have gotten to his cold heart and now he's trying to steal her from me!" _he wouldn't allow that to happen. It took everything he had to ask Sakura out today and he wasn't about to let his friend ruin it for him.

"Sasuke," he let go of Naruto to grab Sasuke by his own collar, eyes burning with rage and jealously. "Just what are you doing?" he growled out, flames of jealously only burning brighter when he thought of what kind of love note the Uchiha could have written.

"I'm giving her back her test." Sasuke answered in a bored tone, eyes showing only a little sign of annoyance.

"Her test?" the flames of jealously died and now Kiba's eyes only shined with confusion. He turned his focus to Sakura that was holding a piece of paper with red markings on it.

"Sasuke's my tutor. He's helping me prepare for my entrance exams." Sakura explained to the boy that was holding the Uchiha by his collar. She really hoped they wouldn't start a fight over her.

"You're her tutor? Okay, I see now," Kiba gave a sigh of relief and let go of his friend. "Sorry man I didn't mean to grab you like that," he was so glad he was only giving her back her test and not a love letter. He wasn't interested in Sakura he was just her teacher. "Wait a second," he grabbed the Uchiha again by his collar and glared all over again. "Why didn't you tell me the girl you were tutoring was Sakura?" doesn't he know how much easier it would have been for Kiba if he had known that. He could have gotten to know her sooner and maybe even be out on a date right now if Sasuke had told him.

"How was I supposed to know she was the girl you've been talking about?" Sasuke replied back, getting out of Kiba's hold and looked back at Sakura. "I'm going to be at your house early today. My job called me in so I gotta go in at a different time." He worked in a book store with a manager that was always late because he was reading porn books.

Sakura smiled and nodded, happy that she got to see him earlier than usual today. "Okay, then I'll get everything ready before you come over. My parents are out of town so it'll just be the two of us tonight." She tried to speak without blushing but it was hard. She was going to be home alone with the guy she liked and it made her heart skip a beat.

"That's fine." Sasuke just nodded, not caring about them being alone in the house.

"No it's not," Kiba was back in face once again. "Like hell I'm gonna let you study alone with her. Go to the library or somewhere else!" there was no way he was going to let his friend be in an empty house with the girl of his dreams.

"We can't," Sasuke looked even more annoyed as he spoke. "We tried that once before and we were bothered the whole time by random girls." He could feel his eye begin to twitch when he thought of all the girls that always seem to bother and annoy him wherever he went.

"Then just ignore them like you always do but don't you dare be alone with Sakura!" Kiba would not let this happen. He couldn't allow Sakura to be alone with Sasuke, even if he said he found girls annoying he was still a teenage boy with raging hormones. Even now Kiba could see all the horrible and perverted things that Sasuke would do to his sweet and innocent Sakura.

**X**

"_No, Sasuke! You can't do this!" Sakura cried as she was thrown on a bed. _

"_It's fine. We're alone so no one can bother us." Sasuke was on top of her, kissing at her neck._

"_But I can't. I love Kiba." Sakura cried again, trying to push the raven haired boy off her. _

"_Well Kiba's not here so I'm going to enjoy myself." Sasuke got an evil look in his eyes, devil horns and wings growing on his body. _

"_No," Sakura screamed in fear again, tears in her eyes as she stared at the monster on top of her. "Kiba!" she called out the name of her love to come and rescue her from the evil creature before her. _

**X**

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked, staring at his friend that was clenching his fist and staring at the ground in anger.

"Probably having another one of his fantasies again." Sasuke sighed; sometimes he wondered why he hung out with such strange people.

"_What kind of man would I be if I left Sakura alone with a guy? I have to protect her from any harm that Sasuke or any other guy that wants to put their hands on her." _He knew what he had to do. "Sakura, I'm going to be your tutor from now so you and I should…?" he felt himself turn white again when he saw the empty sidewalk. "Where's Sakura?" he asked in a weak tone.

"She left when you were in your fantasy world." Sasuke shrugged him off and started to walk away. He needed to get home and change if he was going to go to tutoring early today.

"She left?" Kiba couldn't believe she had left him and he had missed her.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "Sasuke's not the type of guy to steal a friend's girl. You don't have to worry about him doing anything to her," Kiba felt himself brighten up some. Sure he was a little jealous that the guy got to be alone with Sakura but he knew Sasuke. He may act like a jerk but he was loyal and understood the guy-code, you never steal another friend's woman. He felt a little bit better now after hearing that. "Besides just because she didn't give you and answer doesn't mean she likes Sasuke over you." Kiba turned white all over again. He hadn't even thought about Sakura liking Sasuke. If she liked him than that meant she would try and flirt with him and no man alive could resist someone as cute and sweet as Sakura. Even Sasuke who fall for her charm if she looked at him with her loving green eyes.

"Damn it, Naruto! Why'd you have to go and say that?" Kiba screamed out. He really wished he never told the blonde about making his confession today.

* * *

Sakura hummed happily to herself as she prepared some sweets for herself and Sasuke. She was so happy that it was just the two of them tonight, usually her mom comes in and bothers them but they would have none of that today. _"Maybe I can even tell him I like him?" _she started giggling at the thought and took off her apron. She wore a light blue sundress with tank straps, a wide ruffle at the center of a pleated bust with decorative cloth buttons detailing the middle. A scoop neckline and back reveals a little skin and slender tank straps offer a chic fit. The straps on her shoulders slide off enough to give her some sex appeal but not enough to make her seem like desperate. Most of all it was Blue, Sasuke's favorite color and she was sure he would love it on her. She usually keeps her hair tied back with a red ribbon but the fabric didn't go with the dress so instead she kept it back with the white hairclips. "I look great and so does the cake," she had made a vanilla cake with butter cream icing and strawberries on top for decoration. "Now I just need Sasuke to come and this romantic night can start."

_Ding Dong!_

Just as the words left those words left her mouth the doorbell rang and Sakura had to stop herself from screaming. He was here and she ran to answer the door, a wide smile on her face. "Hello Sasuke – Huh?" she was surprised see that Sasuke wasn't alone on her doorstep, Kiba was standing right next to him, smiling and waving at the shocked-face Sakura.

"Hi again," Kiba greeted her and had to stop himself from hugging her. She looked so cute in her dress that he wanted to take her in his arms and cuddle with her. _"She's even cuter outside her school uniform," _He had a small blush on his face as he stared at the girl he liked. She only had the dress on, no socks or shoes and no school uniform. He's seen her before, times before when he tried confessing but usually chickened out and watched her from afar. Even with her school's regular sailor style uniform Kiba always thought she pulled it off the best but seeing her in regular clothing was just as good. "I came to study too." he had his backpack over his shoulder, full of books he would pretend to study from. This was his chance to get closer to Sakura and he wasn't to waste it by studying. He would pretend to study from the books while he learned more about Sakura and see if she did indeed like the Uchiha, if so than he would do everything possible to get her to like him. _"No way I'm letting Sasuke get her." _He unconsciously made a fist as his eyes burned with determination.

Sasuke sighed, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye and already knowing what he was thinking. "Sorry, about this but I couldn't stop him from coming." He had feeling they wouldn't be studying much tonight.

"Okay?" Sakura was not expecting Kiba to come. _"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I kind of forgot about him and his confession." _She had been so focused on Sasuke coming over early that she forgot about Kiba asking her out. She still had to give him an answer. "Its fine," It really wasn't but she couldn't argue now. They were both at her house so she might as well let them both in, besides she could always tell him another time. "Please, come on in." she stepped aside to let them enter her house.

As she let them in her house Sakura watched both boys very closely. She had to admit they were really good looking with both their faces and bodies that could make any girl drool. Her eyes went to Sasuke first; he was in a blue t-shirt with white capri pants and blue sneakers. It was nothing special, just his ordinary clothing that she's seen hundreds of times before but she still thought he looked great. Next her eyes went to Kiba and she felt her cheeks burn. He was wearing a tight gray shirt with a leather jacket that was opened for her to see his body, her eyes running over his easily seen six pack. He had worn out jeans on but they still looked good on him, and he wore the same headband from that morning. She had to admit he looked really good looking too.

"_I can't believe I'm blushing like this." _Sakura thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she watched him take off his shoes.

"_She's blushing! She's looking at me and blushing," _Kiba's smile doubled when he caught Sakura staring at him. _"Ha! Naruto was wrong. Sakura doesn't like Sasuke, she's totally into me." _Looks like he didn't have to worry at all but that didn't mean he would leave. He was in his future girlfriend's house and he wanted to know this place inside out, he would be spending a lot of time here once they started dating. Of course she would be coming over to his house just as much and Kiba started smiling more as these thoughts came to him.

"_They're both idiots." _Sasuke sighed as he watched the two in front of him. One was blushing and the other was wearing a goofy grin. He could already feel a giant headache begin to form.

Sakura lead them to her bedroom where everything was set for her to study on a small table in the middle of her room. "I'll be right back with the tea and snacks." She left the two boys in her room to go prepare the snacks that were supposed to be meant for two but was now for three. _"Good thing I made cake."_ At least she didn't have to worry about running out of food or feeling like a bad host. Sure she made the treat for her and Sasuke to share but she would give Kiba a piece too. She wasn't like some of the girls in her school that would just scream and kick the gut out of her house. Once their study session was over she would talk to him and tell him she liked Sasuke and not him.

With Sakura gone Kiba let himself explore her room while Sasuke sat down at the small table and started opening his books. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a bored tone, he held his cheek in his hand as he leaned on the table.

"Looking around," Kiba replied, he was looking at the wall of photos Sakura had above her bed. "I'm trying to learn more about Sakura so I can take her out some place good when we go out." he was humming silently to himself, he secretly pulled a picture from the wall and put it in his jacket pocket. It was of Sakura when she was little, maybe around seven or eight and she had a giant happy smile on her face. Kiba thought it was great and wanted it for himself, he had already had a few secret snapshots taken of her now but he figured adding one more to his collection wouldn't hurt.

"You know that's stealing, right?" Sasuke spoke from his spot, notebook open as he made some problems for Sakura to do.

Kiba jumped lightly and stared in disbelief at his friend. How could he have seen that? "Oh yeah, I forgot about your perfect vision," Kiba sighed and took the spot in front of Sasuke, pulling out his own books that he brought with him. They were textbooks he usually uses as pillows or a shield when he's either napping in class or using his phone. He wasn't what you call the greatest student at Village High, he was more into the sports program than the academics but that didn't mean he was stupid. He still got good grades, he was passing all his classes with high B's, it was just he didn't like sitting down in one place for so long. He wasn't made to sit at a desk. "Man, you're eyesight is scary sometimes man." Kiba sighed again and looked at his friend. Sasuke was known for the good looks, top grades in class, and one of the greatest athletes the school has ever seen. He even had what others nicknamed "Perfect Vision". His eyesight was so good that he could see things from a mile away.

"If you're so bothered by it than go home." Sasuke muttered, already knowing what the answer would be.

"No way," Kiba crossed his arms and looked around the room once again. "I'm finally here in Sakura's house, I finally have a good chance in getting her to like me," he could feel his face break out into a smile when he saw all the little items that made up Sakura's room. "I'm not going home now when I have the perfect opportunity of getting my girl." He may look like a tough guy, maybe even acted like one from time to time, but on the inside he was just a simple guy in love with a girl.

Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face. Maybe tonight wouldn't give him such a bad headache. "You sound pretty confident. You still don't know if she likes you," he wrote down a few problems in a notebook for Sakura to do. He didn't have much time and if he was going to get paid he would have to do his job. "She didn't even know you existed until a couple hours ago and you're talking as if you guys have been dating for year." This was starting to become really amusing.

"You ass," Kiba threw a pencil at Sasuke's head but the Uchiha caught it before it could touch him. "I know that but I have every right to be confident. She was totally checking me out before and I know my into a woman's heart better than anybody. Just wait, by the end of tonight I'll have her telling me she loves me and we'll be laughing in your face that you're single and lonely."

"Excuse me," Kiba jumped when he heard her voice, her usual soft tone was replaced and he felt his heart beat faster when he realized she was angry. "Can you please not talk about me like I'm not even here?" she sent him an annoyed glare; she heard every word he said about her checking him out. She was not checking him out! She had just never met him before and now suddenly seeing him so much in one day made her wonder about him so she observed him like a good doctor would. _"Why does it feel more like I'm trying to convince myself." _She let out a soft sigh and walked around the table, setting the tray of sweets and tea down harder than she needed and handed Sasuke his own cup of tea and a nice slice of cake. Than she got herself the very same before she turned her eyes back on Kiba and kept glaring at him.

Kiba felt like his heart give a pained throb when he saw her looking at him like that. He put his head down in shame and his grip on his ankles tightened when he could still feel her watching him. He hadn't meant to make her angry, he was just saying what was on his mind to Sasuke but it only made Sakura get angry with him. He was such an idiot. "Here you go," his head shot back up at her voice, no longer holding that annoyed edge to it. "I made it myself so you better like it." She huffed out with a small pout. She felt a little bad when she saw him bow his head to her like that. She didn't think he would be so bothered by her getting angry with him but it seems she was wrong. _"I guess he really does like me." _Suddenly her thoughts of rejecting him left her and now she wanted to hug the boy in front of her. She only brushed it off though, saying it was her desire of wanting a puppy that made her feel this way.

Seeing her looking at him, green eyes no longer shining in anger towards him, Kiba felt his heart beat faster. He had a wide grin on his face as he happily accepted the sweets he had been give, it was a nice slice of and he had three strawberries on his. He already had the fork to his mouth and took a giant bite, his taste buds being drowned in the delicious cooking of what Sakura made him. _"This is great," _Now if only everyday could be like this. "You're a really good cook Sakura." He really wanted to eat her cooking everyday. Maybe once they start going out he could get her to make his lunches for him? That would be even better. To have a bento made from Sakura's love that was only for him everyday was like a dream. _"A dream I'm gonna make come true!" _It was time to get serious. If he really wanted Sakura as a girlfriend and to have her homemade love bento lunches he would have to work hard and get her to agree to be his girl.

Sakura watched Kiba for a quick moment; he just went from sad to happy to determined in a matter of seconds. _"Is he bipolar or something?" _she looked over at Sasuke briefly for some kind of clue or hint but the Uchiha was writing more things down in a notebook. He always was like that when he came over, writing things down for her to work on. She shouldn't be surprised that he was doing the same thing tonight but she hadn't expected him to be wearing an amused smirk on his face while he was writing. _"He finds all of this funny." _She frowned at him before turning back to face Kiba. He seemed a little nervous and he kept staring at her wall of photos, for what reason she didn't want to know. He really was different from the guys she knows, none of them acted like he does and that made her think about him. She wondered if he was always like this or was it because he was at her house. Now that she had the thought in mind she realized she still didn't know that much about the guy. He had confessed to her today and he seemed like he knew her but all she knew about him was his name, grade, and that he used to go to her middle school.

"Are you guys in the same class?" he was here and there was no harm in learning more about the guy.

Kiba finally looked away from her pictures and back at her. "Yeah, we've been friends since middle school," he looked at the Uchiha with an amused grin. "Seems like I'm always stuck with this guy and Naruto. They can both be a real pain, especially when they have their little arguments."

"Arguments?" Sakura had never once seen Sasuke get angry before so she wondered what he would be like if he got angry.

"Kiba, shut up." Sasuke was no longer smirking and glaring at the Inuzuka.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth," Kiba had a grin of amusement plastered on his face. "These guys fight on a daily basis. It's become kind of a tradition to see at Village High to see these two guys yelling at each other." Sakura had to say she was surprised to hear that about Sasuke. Whenever he came over he always held this calm and adult like attitude around him, but the way Kiba had described him now made him seem like any other teenager that gets mad at their friends.

The thought made Sakura laugh. "I wanna see." She wondered how cute Sasuke would look when he's angry.

"Then you should come by tomorrow to our school during lunch. You can see them then." Kiba told her and Sakura was already planning her escape route.

"You mean to see you." Sasuke finally spoke up and it had Kiba turning pink.

Okay so his main reason for telling her to come by was to see him, and maybe share her lunch together, but he was in love! He liked her and he wanted to spend time with her. Where was the fault in that? "Shut up." He didn't care that Sasuke said it, he just wished he hadn't said it in front of Sakura. _"Although…?" _Kiba looked over the pink-haired girl and saw her cheeks matched her hair and she was playing with one of the strawberries on her plate. _"By the way she's blushing can't mean anything bad. Not to mention the shy way she's playing with that strawberry. She's new to this world of love and hearing someone talk so casually about it must have embarrassed her. Yeah, she's probably just being shy." _He was smiling once he figured it out. Arms crossed at his chest, his happy grin shining in the room. He was pleased with himself.

Or so he thought. While he was right about her being embarrassed it wasn't for the reasons he thought. _"I keep forgetting about this guy's confession. I mean he's acting like we've been friends for years so it's easy too but I gotta put an end to this. Sure he's really cute, and nice, and a good body, and makes me laugh and…where am I going with this?" _she had to stop herself there before her thoughts lead anywhere else. _"Okay, so maybe a little crush developed, but that's it!" _She hoped.

"Well then," Sasuke cleared his throat, making the attention be drawn to him. "While its fun sitting here in an awkward silence, I have to go to work," he handed Sakura the notebook he had been writing in and went to her door. "I can't come tomorrow so come by my school tomorrow when you get out and give me the notebook then. I'll check the answers over the weekend and give them back to one Monday" He left after that, leaving only Sakura and Kiba in the room.

"_Did he just invite me to his school?" _Sakura felt her mind start to spin.

"_Did he just invite her to my school?" _Kiba's mind was already working out a plan.

"_Yes, this is my chance!" _Neither knew it but they both come up with plans for when Sakura goes to Village High tomorrow.

"_I'll go right after school and ask him to give me a personal tour. From there we can be alone, talk, and soon lead right up to kissing and going out." _Sakura wanted to scream at how well her plan would work out.

"_Okay, I'll wait for her by the school gate once school's out, show her around, and before long we'll be making out in the janitor's closet." _Kiba could already picture the two of them locking lips in that small closet tomorrow. Hell he wanted to do that now. Maybe he could…?

"So Sakura?" he had the grin of a fix on his face. "What school are you aiming for?" he would choose safe topics that would lead up to them making out on her bed.

Sakura was a littler surprised by the question, more that he was still there, but answered anyways. "Actually I want to go to Village High." She replied and flipped through the notebook Sasuke gave her. Some of the questions she would need to work on but she could do them.

Kiba nearly jumped in his seat. "That's great," he pulled out a small book from his bag and ran over to sit right next to her at the table. "I have the student handbook with me." Their shoulders were touching and he could catch a small whiff of shampoo coming from her hair. She had showered before they came over.

"Thank you," Sakura took the handbook with great interest. Village High was her dream school and she did want to learn more about it so the handbook would be a great help to her. She just wished Kiba wasn't sitting so close to her. _"Doesn't this guy the meaning of personal space." _Apparently not by the way he kept scooting closer until their sides were practically plastered up against each other. "Do you mind if I keep this? I'll give it back to you tomorrow when I visit the school." She had thought about moving away but she didn't want to be rude. The guy honestly liked her and being mean to him just seemed wrong.

"Not at all," he was smiling down at her, his head sinking lower to hers. "I don't mind at all." And suddenly Sakura's mind went blank. She had never been this close to a guy before and now there was one not more than a few inches away from her face. Her face flushed a deep crimson but she couldn't look away. His eyes, his smile, his face, it was all invading her mind and causing her brain to shut down and not think.

He placed his hand over hers. "Sakura," his voice came out in a low whisper.

She gulped at this. "Y-Yeah?" hers came out in a nervous tone.

"I like you." He confessed again, head leaning down towards her again and Sakura screamed inside her mind. He was going to kiss her and she was going to let him! Not that she had a choice really; her body suddenly stopped listening to her. She was as frozen as an ice cube, or she was until his lips were on hers.

She felt his move over hers and her own respond right back. For a girl that had been frozen stiff she sure was moving her lips real easily. She had never kissed a guy before so she was surprised that she seemed to know what she was doing, or was he just guiding her? He did seem to dominate the kiss and that did not bother her and what else didn't bother her was that she was kissing a guy that she only had a small crush on. _"Okay, maybe it wasn't so small but still I like…like…who did I like again?_ The kiss was making her mind forget everything and only focus on what was happening now. This right now where her and Kiba were making out, his hands holding hers as he was pulling her closer and trying to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue lip her bottom lip and Sakura's mind finally started to work again. She broke the kiss off and jumped back, cheeks burning scarlet and trying not to gape like a fish out of water. She knew where that type of kissing lead to and no way was she doing that after only meeting the guy today.

"What's wrong?" he was surprised by her sudden actions. He thought she was enjoying the kiss? "Why'd you stop?" he put his hand back over hers and intertwined their fingers.

"It was going a little fast." She suddenly felt like she needed to be wearing pigtails and a pink poke-a-dotted dress because she sounded like a little girl.

"It was?" Kiba hadn't thought it was. He thought he was taking it pretty slow considering how much more he really wanted to do. Damn teenage hormones. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go over the limit." He would try harder next time to not freak her out. He had been too caught up in the moment, the girl he liked was willingly kissing him and he got too wrapped up in it.

"Its fine," she chocked out, looking at everything but him. "Um…I have homework to do so…" she needed him to leave before they started up again. _"I like Sasuke! I like Sasuke! I like Sasuke!" _she just had to keep chanting that in her head and not focus on Kiba, or how his kiss made her feel, or how she wanted to kiss him again, or how nice his lips felt, or… _"Damn it!" _If she didn't stop now she was going to end up kissing him until her parents came home. Not something she wanted.

"No problem," he was giving her no problems. He did come over suddenly and he knew she must have a lot of homework to do and he didn't want to get her in trouble with her teachers. "I need to leave anyways before my ma freaks out," That was a total lie. His mother knew he stayed out late; she didn't care just as long as he didn't come home with the cops. Most likely he would go over to Naruto's or someone else's and tell them the kiss he shared with Sakura. That one kiss was the start of their relationship. _"She may not have verbally said it but she did with this action. She likes me and wants to be my girlfriend!" _his eyes brightened at the thought. He finally got the girl of his dreams to like him.

Sakura saw the way his eyes lit up and didn't like it. _"Don't tell me he thinks we're dating now?" _Well any normal person would after that little kissing session. _"Great, now how am I supposed to explain this one?" _for once in her life there was a problem she didn't know how to solve. Should she just tell him she got caught up in the moment and the kiss didn't men anything? Or should she just keep it to herself and go out with him? She flipped a coin to decide. Heads meant the truth and tails meant she lies. She flipped the coin in her hand and saw the results before Kiba could notice what she was doing. _"Heads." _She would tell him the truth. "Listen-"

"Let's go out this Sunday," he stopped her before she could even begin. "I know it's sudden but we're going out now so we should enjoy ourselves," he was already making plans of where he should bring her and what they would do. Kissing was a main thing but he had to plan others. They couldn't just kiss the whole date. _"Not that's it's a bad idea." _If he had to he would admit that he liked the idea of kissing her for most of their date. Maybe if he took her to a movie they could. "I mean we are dating now that we kissed. Right?" even with the kiss he still wanted to hear her say it. Say that she liked him and wanted to go out with him. He couldn't get rid of the thought in the back of his mind that the kiss hadn't meant as much to her as it did him.

Sakura gulped when she asked her that, his eyes growing wide and giving her the full on puppy-dog stare. His lip was even quivering! "Right." How was she supposed to say no to that face? No one with a heart could.

"Great," he pulled her into a giant hug and Sakura felt herself being swallowed by his large frame. He held her close for a few minutes, a happy sigh escape his lips and her face resembled a tomato by the time he pulled away. "Then I'll see you Sunday and wear pink. It looks really good on you." He left her with that. He was out of her room and out of her house with a wide grin and shouting cries of joy even after he left her house. This had been the greatest night of his life. _"Man I can't wait for Sunday," _his first date with his new girlfriend. Nothing could feel as good as the mood he was in right now and they hadn't even gone out yet. _"And I get to see her tomorrow at school." _Screw the janitor's closet, he would kiss her the moment she comes to the gate.

Sakura watched and heard him go as he left her house. He was just screaming happiness and she suddenly felt very drained. Her body felt like it lost color and felt weak too; she was sagging as she went to the bed. She needed to sleep. "How does he know I look good in pink" she said in a weak voice but only thought about it for a quick second. Her mind was to clouded for her focus and she went to sleep instantly.

* * *

Sakura felt her heart give a nervous twitch as the gates of Village High came into view. She was going to see Sasuke and give him back the notebook of problems he left for her to do yesterday. She had done them all during lunch because she had fallen asleep so suddenly last night. After the sudden kiss between her and Kiba and them suddenly going out she had felt too tired to do anything else but sleep. So with an empty stomach she walked into her future and school and asked a guy with brown hair and sunglasses where Sasuke was. She tried asking a girl but all she got was a glare and nasty remark. The sunglasses guy had been nice and told her where she needed to go and she thanked him for that. She hoped she wouldn't see that mean girl when she entered this school otherwise they would be fighting on the first day. So she made her way through the empting halls of the school, she did not see Kiba when she entered and she didn't know if that was a good thing or bad one. By kissing him meant she had to like him but she also liked Sasuke, she was at a lost. How could she like both guys? During her last period she had come up with a list of the pros/cons of both boys.

Sasuke Uchiha

Pros – Hot. Cool. Smart. Mature. Cons – Never smiles or talks much. Attitude. Rude. Mean Acts like he's better than everyone else. Anti-social.

Kiba Inuzuka

Pros – Hot. Nice. Cute. Fun. Makes me laugh. Good kisser. Puppy like. Loveable. Seems to like me a lot. Good body. Interesting. Smart. Cool/bad boy/hero look going on.

The list ended there because she couldn't come up with any cons for Kiba. She knew there had to be some things that would bother her but she couldn't think of any. Probably after she got to know him she would find him but right now the pros won over the cons. She liked Kiba, she liked him a lot by how the list was and how she suddenly wanted to see him so badly after looking over her list. Maybe after she gave Sasuke the notebook she would look for him so they could go home together. "I just wish this crush I have for Sasuke would go away before it causes any problems," she said as she found Sasuke's classroom and opened the door. She shut it just as fast at what she saw in there. "Well that was fast." Any remaining feelings of her crush on Sasuke ended when she opened the classroom door and saw him and Naruto making out. She hadn't expected that but now it all made sense in a way. He had seemed more interested in her dad trying on a new shirt than her in a mini skirt.

"Sakura," her attention was off the two boys making out in the classroom as two arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. "There you are," Kiba was happy that he finally found her. He had tried waiting for her at the gate but he had been held up by a teacher so he couldn't go and wait once school ended. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He set her back down on the ground and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her to him and sighed in content. He had missed the feeling of her next to him.

"How'd you find me?" she wondered if he had put some weird tracking device on her yesterday at her house or if he really was half-dog like she thought.

"Shino told me," he pointed to a guy with brown hair and sunglasses and Sakura recognized him as the guy who gave her directions to where Sasuke was. "He said he saw you and told me where to find you," When Kiba finally got away from the teacher he ran to the gate to see if Sakura had arrived and meant up with Shino on the way. The guy had told him she was already in the school and he took off running again. "How come you went to see Sasuke first and not me?" he tried to look hurt but he didn't really care about that. He was just glad she was in his school and he could walk home with her.

"I had to give him the homework he gave me," she pointed to the black notebook in her arms. "I came here to give it to him but he's…a little bus right now." she blushed and pointed to the closed classroom.

Kiba understood what she meant by that. He took the notebook from her hands, opened the door to the class, and threw the book at Sasuke's head. "You guys quit making out and go home already," He yelled at the two boys and quickly shut the door just as a shoe was thrown at him. "Now that that's settled let's go home." He took Sakura by the hand and pulled her along the halls of his school. He had wanted to give her a tour but Shino was with them so he would have to wait to kiss her when they got home.

"Okay." Sakura's mind was still spinning about the whole Sasuke and Naruto thing. That really had come as a surprise to her but she wouldn't swell on it too much, she did have a date on Sunday and she needed to be ready for it.

"Cool, anyways Shino's coming over so why don't you? You can even meet Akamaru." Kiba was grinning ear to ear as they walked the halls and out the doors of his school. Come next year they would be doing this everyday until he graduated and even then he would still walk her home.

"Who's Akamaru?" Was that his brother?

"My dog." He answered and Sakura added another item to her list. He has a dog something she always wanted. _"I'm so going over everyday to play fetch with Akamaru." _

* * *

Sakura cursed at the blowing wind as it was messing up her hair. Today was her date with Kiba and she tried looking nice for it but the wind was ruining all of her hard work. She once again tied her red ribbon around her hair and made sure to double not it so it wouldn't be blown away. She smoothed out her dark pink dress that Kiba had said he wanted her to wear. It was a knee length halter dress that tied in the back and had a black belt just beneath her chest and matching black shoes. She wore a white gem heart necklace around her neck and a small amount of lip gloss. "I wonder where we're going?" Kiba hadn't told her the whereabouts of their date. He only told her to meet at the park near her house.

"Sakura? Is that you?" she was stopped by Naruto and Sasuke walking side by side together. "Ha! Told you it was her Sasuke." Naruto cheered, happy he had been right.

"Of course it was her. Who else has pink hair?" Sasuke said with no interest and all and Sakura felt offended.

"_And I had a crush on this guy?" _she blamed it on hormones. "What are you guys doing?" she hadn't expected to see them today.

"Just going to get some ramen." Naruto cheered again and Sasuke just gave made a soft "Hn" noise. The guy really never talked unlike Naruto.

"_Opposites really do attract." _She had never really believed that saying that much until now.

"So are you on your way to see Kiba?" Naruto asked her and she was surprised by the question. How did he know that? "Kiba wouldn't shut up about you guys kissing and going out once it happened." He explained and now she knew.

"Yeah, we talked about it a lot on the phone," She hadn't known if it was a mistake giving Kiba her number or not. He was calling her all hours of the day and night and for long periods of time. Yesterday that talked only for four hours and that was because she fell asleep on the phone. "I guess he's excited too." she smiled, happy her boyfriend was happy about their first date like she was.

"Its way more than that for Kiba," Naruto looked around, as if he was afraid Kiba would show up at any moment. "He liked you a lot longer than he's telling you," the cheeky grin her wore said he had much more to say and it was the truth. "He did go to the same middle school, we all did but he's liked you since your first year," Sakura was surprised to hear that. He's liked her that long? "Of course he'd tried a few times asking you out but you guys didn't really talk so he was scared you would say no since you didn't know him."

"So what? He just watched me from a distance or something?" Sakura could picture her talking with her friends in the hall and Kiba watching her in the shadows with a love-struck look on her face. That image made her laugh.

"Kina of," Naruto shrugged and held a grin of his own. He probably imaged the same thing as her. "He would try and talk to you, like if you dropped something or needed to grab something but it was only a few words so nothing ever happened. So the guy tried learning everything about you and wanted to ask you out the day we graduated but he couldn't find you."

"My grandmother died that week so I wasn't in town than." She hadn't known any of that was happening in her middle school days. She didn't remember seeing Kiba once but she had been to busy wrapped up in her studying to really notice boys back than.

"Yeah we heard later and Kiba was really upset. He kept going on and on about how he finally got the courage to ask you and the perfect plan he had was ruined," Naruto and Sasuke both sighed. Obviously they had gone through a lot when Kiba's confession that day failed. "We tried convincing him to asking you out once school started but he was worried you had gotten a boyfriend when you were away. It took us most of the school year to get him to go to your school that day and ask you out."

Sakura remembered that day. He had been so nervous that he had skipped his name and information and just went straight into asking her to go out with him. She smiled at the memory. "Yeah well, we're together now and I'm going to be late for my date so I'll see you guys later." She waved them goodbye and ran to the park where Kiba was already waiting for her.

"You're late." He was frowning and leaning up against a tree when she arrived, arms crossed and eyes looking both worried and upset when she looked in them.

"Sorry, I ran into Naruto and Sasuke and we got to talking." She replied looking his outfit. A tan long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and sneakers, black headband on his forehead. It as simple but it looked good on him.

"You even fell asleep last night on the phone," he took her hand in his and frowned again. "Don't you like me, Sakura?" she wanted to reply with a witty remark but she remembered what Naruto had just told her.

"_He's liked me since my first year in middle school. He's been waiting forever to ask me out." _she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I do. I like you a lot, Kiba." She confessed and grinned when she saw the shocked/pleased look he wore.

"Good," he cleared his throat; his cheeks were now matching her hair. "Let's go," he grabbed her hand in his and started to lead her out of the park. "We're going to miss the movie." She was glad to know where their date was she just wished she knew why he was smiling like a wolf about to eat a sheep.


End file.
